


JeffMads Ft Sick Jemmy

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “I’m sick.”“I need a hug.”





	JeffMads Ft Sick Jemmy

James loved his boyfriend, he really did, but sometimes…

“James! Let’s go to the mall! I want to buy you some cool new clothes.”

He was a bit-

“James! Let’s go watch this awesome new movie! You need to get out of the house once in a while.”

He was-

“James! Let’s go prank Hamilton again! I think he really believes he’s shrinking.”

He-

“James! I just wanted to say that I love you.”

He was a pain in the ass.

“James! I-”

“Thomas! I don’t want to help you lengthen Hamilton’s coat or replace his desk and chair to make him seem shorter. I don’t want you to buy me new clothes. I am perfectly fine with sweaters and sweatpants. And we can wait until a movie gets on Netflix to watch it here. I’m sick. I don’t want to leave my place here on the couch except to get food or tea or another good book. Please let me have some quiet time.”

Thomas’ posture drooped and his arms fell to his sides, a small frown setting on his lips. “Sorry, Jemmy… Do I really bother you that much?..”

James sighed. Maybe he was a bit harsh on him sometimes…

“James, you’re not leaving this bed until your fever goes down.”

After all, Thomas may have been a bit brash…

“James, finish your medicine or you won’t feel better.”

But that’s just how he was.

“James, I brought your favorite movie and a box of tea.”

And he did always mean well.

“James, I stole Hamilton’s pen. It writes really well. I thought you’d like it.”

… Unless it involved tormenting Hamilton.

“I’m sorry, Thomas. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” He lifted his blanket and opened his arms, welcoming his boyfriend to lay with him.

“It’s okay. I know I can be a bit much sometimes and I know how you get when you’re get the chills.” He made his way beneath James’ blanket and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, holding him close.

James smiled softly and leaned against his boyfriend’s chest, enjoying the warmth he radiated. He knew he wouldn’t be able to when he inevitably got a fever, but it was great for helping his chills go down. “What did you need, anyways?”

Thomas kissed the top of James’ head. “I just needed a hug.”

James chuckled. “You really are something else, did you know that?”

Thomas just shrugged and pulled James closer. “Yeah, but you love me and that’s all that I need.”

James smiled and looked up at his boyfriend.

“What?” Thomas smiled.

“Sometimes, I just don’t know how I put up with you.”

Thomas opened his mouth to argue, but James shut him up with a kiss.

“But I’m so glad that I do.”

Thomas smiled and kissed James again, then felt his forehead. “Alright. Your fever’s going up. Let’s get you to bed.” He scooped up James and carried him to bed.

James smiled and let his head rest on Thomas’ chest, letting him take care of him.

Thomas may have been extra, but when it came to taking care of James, that wasn’t such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
